


Stress Relief

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long and frustrating day at work for Molly, but a visit from her boyfriend makes things infinitely better and <i>very</i> pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this series. Also, I'm kind of writing things out of order, so I apologize for that.

Molly was at work, going through some paperwork in her office. She wasn't _supposed_ to be at work right now, but the other pathologist had pneumonia and being down in the basement was a really bad idea. What she _really_ wanted to be doing right now was enjoying a night out with her boyfriend, but Lestrade had asked her to stay late to do the autopsies on his newest case. Since he was a friend she obliged, but now that she was done he wasn't able to come get the results since there was another murder. She was fairly sure she'd end up doing that autopsy tonight, too.

She sighed and leaned her head forward, rubbing at her neck. Sherlock was probably at the scene, she thought to herself. She was going to end up doing one more autopsy and then she was going to be so tired she was just going to go home and crash regardless of whether Sherlock was next to her or not. She had had men stay over before, but there was something about the fact that Sherlock even liked staying at her flat that made it infinitely more appealing. And she was no stranger to 221B Baker Street, either. Most nights of the week these days they would sleep in the same bed. It was rather nice, considering her string of bad relationships.

She heard the morgue doors open and she bit back a sigh. “Leave the body out there and bring the paperwork in here for me to sign,” she said loudly. There was no response for a moment, and she lifted her head up. “I'm not in the mood for a joke right now.”

“No jokes,” Sherlock said as he opened the door to her office. He was carrying a tray of coffee and a Styrofoam take-out container. “I thought you could use these.”

“You have just won the most considerate boyfriend of the week award,” she said with a smile, turning to face him. “Why aren't you at the crime scene?”

“I got what I needed from it in ten minutes. Lestrade is just supervising everything else,” he said with a slight shrug. “The bodies will be here eventually, but probably not for a while.”

“Wonderful,” she said with a sigh as it registered he said bodies, not body. “There goes my chance of having some semblance of a fun evening.”

“Well, I thought I would stay here until you were done,” he replied, setting down the take-out container in front of her. She noticed there were two cups in the tray and she waited as he handed her one. “A mocha with two shots of espresso and whipped cream with cinnamon on top.”

“I can't believe you actually remember how I take my coffee,” she said, taking it from him. She took a sip. “Much better than the sludge in the cafeteria. Thank you, Sherlock.”

“You're welcome.” He sat on the edge of her desk and set the tray down before picking up his own cup and taking a sip. “I do have some bad news for you.”

She groaned. “Don't tell me it was a more than a double homicide.”

“Triple, I'm afraid.”

“I'm going to be here all night,” she said, setting down her coffee and tilting her head back on the back of her chair. “I've already been here since ten.”

“You know, Lestrade _will_ understand if you don't do the autopsies until tomorrow,” Sherlock said. “He does actually realize you need sleep.”

“I know. But I still need to wait until the bodies get here to sign for them,” she said as she shut her eyes. “Any idea how long that's going to take?”

“At least a half hour, if not longer.” He took another sip of his coffee. “Please tell me you're not going to shoot the messenger.”

“Is that why you brought me food?” she said, lifting her head up and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Was it that obvious?” he said, a slightly amused smile on his face.

“Yes. But that's okay because I'm starving.” She leaned forward and opened up the container. “Sweet and sour pork. My favorite.”

“When was the last time you ate?” he asked as she picked up the fork that was inside the container.

“Around one?” she said, holding the container closer. “It's been a stressful day. I had a backlog of autopsies I needed to do, then Greg asked me to do the last two bodies I did tonight and I had to stay late. Then when I called Sally said they were at another scene. I knew I wasn't going to get out of here any time soon. And it doesn't help that Kelvin is milking his illness for all it's worth. I'm going to end up doing all the work for the rest of the week until I run myself ragged.”

“You do seem very tense,” he said.

“Well, my neck and shoulders ache from having my head down all day,” she said.

“I can relieve some of that tension,” he said. “But eat first.”

“You'd give me a shoulder rub?” she asked with a smile. He nodded. “You're moving into considerate boyfriend of the month territory now.”

“Well, I'm trying.”

“Yeah, you really are,” she said thoughtfully. “I like this whole new side of you. I mean, the whole being nice thing. You weren't all that nice before.”

“Yes, I know.” He took another sip of his coffee. “I make an effort with you. Usually just you, but I suppose I'm branching out.”

“I'm a good influence,” she said before taking a bite of her food. They lapsed into silence as she ate her dinner, and when she was done she closed the container and put it back on her desk. “You don't need to stay here, you know. I mean, I can go to your place whenever I'm done.”

“I have nothing but time tonight,” he said with a slight shrug. “And besides, John had a row with his girlfriend this afternoon. Ex-girlfriend at this point, probably. I was rather hoping we could spend the night at your flat tonight.”

“You are a coward,” she said with a laugh.

“I'm not in the mood to get blamed for it,” he said.

“Well, was it your fault?” she asked, looking up at him.

“No, for once. He walked in on her making a rather risqué phone call, and it wasn't directed at him.”

Molly winced. “Poor John. He really seems to be having the worst luck.”

“Well, he hasn't been particularly choosy lately,” Sherlock said with a shrug. “I don't think he likes being alone. If he'd be more selective he probably wouldn't run into this problem.”

“He must hate your guts right now,” she said, tilting her head slightly. “I mean, we've been together just over four months.”

“Four months, one week and three days,” he said. She raised an eyebrow and he looked away slightly. “It's important.”

“Yes, it is,” she said with a nod, standing up and moving in front of him. “I'm glad you're keeping track.”

He looked up at her, searching her face. “I care for you quite a bit, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said with a smile. She stepped forward more and he shifted his position so he was directly facing her. She put her arms around his neck and he put a hand on either side of her waist for a moment before sliding his hands to the small of her back and pulling her as close as he could. She leaned in and kissed him softly, and he reached up to cup her face gently. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his. “I really wish we were at my flat right now.”

“Trust me, so do I,” he murmured. “I would very much like to take you to bed right now.”

She chuckled. “The feeling is mutual.” She moved her hands down slightly to play with the lapel of his suit jacket. “You know, you're the first one of my boyfriends to spend any real amount of time in here. At least, since we started dating, I mean. You spent an awful lot of time here before that. Most of my boyfriends felt uncomfortable here, even in the office.”

“Well, I am not most men,” he said. 

“I know. That's why I like you so much.” She moved a hand to place it on his chest. “Do you know what's strange?”

“What?”

“I had a boyfriend once who thought it would be cool to shag in a morgue. But when he got down here he got uneasy. I could see that not being a problem for you.”

“Well, out there it might bother me. But in your office is another matter.” He ran a hand up her back. “There would be more privacy, for one.”

“Have you ever thought about it?” she asked, pulling away slightly.

“The thought had crossed my mind once or twice,” he said. “But it isn't necessarily an impulse I need to act upon.”

“Well, maybe not tonight, but at some point it could be a possibility. But only here in the office.”

“And what would be a possibility tonight?” he asked.

“Kissing. A lot of kissing,” she said with a grin. “And maybe some teasing.”

“You do realize eventually people will be here to deliver those bodies from Lestrade's scene,” he pointed out.

“But they aren't here yet and I have no clue how long it will be until they get here. And you're here now and you left really early this morning, before I woke up. I missed you.”

“I suppose you have a point,” he said. She slid her arms back up around his neck again. He moved his head slightly and pressed his lips against her neck. She tilted her head slightly to give him more access, and he grazed his teeth on her skin before he bit down lightly. She felt her knees buckle slightly as he pulled away. “I keep forgetting how much you enjoy that,” he murmured, his lips hovering above her skin.

“You can actually leave more of a mark,” she said quietly. “I have concealer with me in my purse.”

“Is that an invitation?” he said, lifting his head up to look at her. She nodded. “If I hurt you, tell me.”

“I will.”

He leaned in again, pressing a kiss on her pulse point. He bit lightly, and she could feel him move his lips and nip at her throat, the bites just a bit harder than before. Occasionally he would suck at her skin slightly, and she had to keep herself from moaning. She was fairly sure she was definitely going to have to apply concealer to the various marks on her neck, but she didn't care for the moment. She felt his hands move around to her waist and he slid his hands up slightly under her shirt, tracing a feather light pattern on her stomach before moving farther up to skirt the edge of her bra. She retaliated by moving her hands again, sliding her hands down his chest. She curled her fingers slightly so her nails ran down, and if he hadn't been wearing a shirt she was sure she would have left scratch marks. He bit harder in response, and she didn't hold back the moan that escaped from her throat. “If you aren't careful it's going to escalate,” he said, his lips hovering over her skin.

“Right now I'm not sure I care,” she said, pulling away slightly. He looked up and she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He moved his hands out from under her shirt and pulled her as close as he could, deepening the kiss. She moved her hands towards his buttons and began to undo them. _She_ may need to stay presentable for the moment but she wanted to touch his skin and his shirt was in the way. She got the buttons undone and pulled his shirt out from his waistband, letting it fall open. She moved her hands up more and then ran her fingernails down his chest. She knew he liked pain as much as she did, and the groan that came low in his throat made her grin under his lips.

He pulled his hands away from her and stood up, reaching farther up and pushing her lab coat off her shoulders. She moved her arms and let it fall. It was like this between them a lot, where it started simple and once they got into it they didn't want to stop. She had said nothing would happen tonight, but it looked like it might happen anyway. He reached for the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up, and she pulled away from the kiss to have him pull it over her head. He set it next to them on the desk and then pulled her close again. She could see why he wasn't attempting to take off her bra; if she had to get dressed in a hurry the fewer clothes she had to put back on the better.

She pulled him away from her desk and turned them around, and when she got to her chair she pushed him down into it. She was quite thankful her office chair didn't have arms, she thought as she straddled his lap. She used her position to kiss him again, and he moved his hand up to her hair, undoing the clip that was holding it up. Soon her hair was around her shoulders and he tangled the fingers of one of his hands in it as she kissed him with an increasing passion. He moved his other hand lower and then under the skirt she had worn to work. He slid his hand around to the front and began to tease her, sliding a finger into her knickers and rubbing it against her sensitive parts.

She moaned into the kiss and lifted herself up a little more to give him more room. He responded by moving his hand to the waistband of her knickers and nudging it down slightly before palming her. He slipped a finger inside her, then another, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to take much more of this. There was a tension building as he teased her, moving his fingers in and out, and when he slipped a third finger inside her and rubbed his palm against her clit she knew she was going to have an orgasm fairly quickly. She ground against his hand, trying to get more friction, wanting her release to happen before he drove her out of her mind. She pulled away from the kiss and tilted her head back, and he leaned in and nipped at her neck again as he continued to move his fingers and palm. Finally he obliged, giving her the friction she needed. She felt herself tighten around his fingers and her breath hitched slightly as her orgasm took over. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming at how good that felt. Soon the waves of pleasure ebbed and he removed his hand. She looked down at him, a wide grin on her face. “I should return the favor,” she said before leaning in to kiss him again.

“I can wait,” he said when they pulled apart. “But you appeared to need the release more than I did.”

“You are picking things up very quickly, you know that?” she said.

“I had some experience before,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but you're learning what I like,” she said. “And I'm doing the same with you.” She moved her lips towards his ear. “I will more than make this up to you when we get back to my place,” she murmured.

“I'll hold you to that,” he said, moving his hand out from her knickers. 

She was going to reply when she heard the morgue doors open again. “Dr. Hooper?” a man called out.

“Give me a moment,” she called back, reaching over for her shirt. She yanked it on over her head.

“It's on backwards,” he said with an amused grin.

“Damn,” she muttered. She pulled it back off and put it on the right way. She got off his lap and fixed her knickers, then bent down to pick up her lab coat. “There's hand sanitizer over there,” she said, pointing to her desk. She pulled her lab coat on and smoothed her shirt down. “I'll be back.”

“I'll be here,” he said with a grin, reaching over for the hand sanitizer.

Once she felt more presentable she made her way out of the office. Sure enough there were three bodies there for delivery, along with a message from Lestrade that he could wait until the afternoon to get the results. She signed for them and had them put in the refrigeration unit to autopsy in the morning. Once the attendants left she went back into her office, finding Sherlock leaning back in the chair, looking as immaculate as before. “I can leave now,” she said as she shrugged out of her lab coat one last time. She went over to her coat rack and hung it up on a peg.

“Good,” he said, standing up. He reached over for her when he got close enough and pulled her against him. She smiled up at him. “I still want to take you to bed the minute we get to your place.”

“I don't foresee a problem with that,” she said with a chuckle. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and offering him her hand. “Come on. I can think of some very interesting things I'd like to try once we get home.” She looked back at him and saw he had a wide grin on his face and she had to admit that while the day had been stressful the time in her office had definitely relaxed her and perked her up as well, and she had hope that she'd stay that way throughout the night.


End file.
